tvpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
LOST
Produção Origem Lost começou a ser desenvolvida em Janeiro de 2004, quando o então director do canal ABC, Lloyd Braun encomendou um roteiro inicial, baseado numa ideia que ele afirmava já ter há algum tempo, uma mistura do filme Cast Away e do reality show Survivor. Furioso com o resultado obtido na primeira e segunda tentativas, Braun contratou J.J. Abrams, criador da série cult Alias, para escrever um novo episódio piloto. Apesar de inicialmente hesitante, Abrams entusiasmou-se com o projeto e depois acabou por colaborar com Damon Lindelof, para criar o estilo próprio da série e das suas personagens.Craig, Olga. The man who discovered 'Lost' - and found himself out of a job, The Daily Telegraph, 14 de Agosto de 2005. A gestação do programa esteve constrita a prazos apertados - pelo fato de ter sido iniciada próximo demais do início da temporada televisiva - no entanto a equipe criativa manteve-se sempre flexível para modificar ou criar personagens que se adequassem ao elenco de atores escolhidos. O episódio piloto de Lost foi o mais caro da história da televisão, tendo custado entre 10 e 14 milhões de dólares.Ryan, Tim. New series gives Hawaii 3 TV shows in production, Honolulu Star-Bulletin, 17 de maio de 2004. O programa tornou-se um dos maiores sucessos comerciais da televisão em 2004 e, juntamente com a outra série estreante da ABC, Desperate Housewives, ajudou a reverter a má fase do canal televisivo.Bianco, Robert. A good season, with reason, USA Today, 26 de abril de 2005. No entanto, Lloyd Braun foi demitido pelos executivos da Disney, dona da ABC, por ter aprovado um projeto tão caro e arriscado. Lost ganhou o Emmy Award for Outstanding Drama Séries e Abrams foi premiado com o Emmy em setembro de 2005 pelo seu trabalho como realizador. Em janeiro de 2006 ganhou o Golden Globe Award para Melhor Drama Televisivo. Em 2005, Lost foi escolhido por vários internautas de todo o mundo, como a melhor série de televisão. Em maio de 2007, o presidente da ABC Entertainment, Stephen McPherson, anunciou que Lost terminará em 2010. "Nós sentíamos que esta era a única maneira de dar a Lost um final criativo e apropriado", disse McPherson. Começando com a temporada de 2008, haverá 48 episódios até o final da série, programados para serem transmitidos em três temporadas: 4ª temporada (14 episódios), 5ª temporada (17 episódios) e 6ª temporada (17 episódios), que será a última. Estas temporadas começaram em 2008 e vão até 2010, com um intervalo de sete meses entre cada. Nos Estados Unidos, as temporadas iniciam-se em janeiro e terminaram em maio de 2010. O aviso da ABC foi chamado de "sem precedentes" pelos produtores executivos Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse. Lindelof e Cuse também disseram que "Lost tem um início, um meio e um fim". O co-criador J.J. Abrams também elogiou a decisão, comentando que "é a opção apropriada para a série e seus telespectadores. Aplaudo a ABC e Touchstone Television pela decisão". Episódios e estrutura da série Cada episódio começa geralmente com um cold open — uma técnica usada em televisão e cinema, que consiste em saltar diretamente para a história, no início ou abertura do programa, antes mesmo da sequência de títulos e créditos ser apresentada — precedidos por uma revisão do que aconteceu nos episódios anteriores dando segmento para a narrativa que se segue. Numa conjuntura dramática, a tela fica preta e o título do programa ligeiramente desfocado, vai aproximando-se do espectador, ficando cada vez mais nítido ao mesmo tempo que se faz acompanhar por um som discordante e ameaçador (esta abertura é a da transmissão original, em outros países ela pode ser diferente). Enquanto há uma continuidade geral da história, os eventos na ilha vão sendo intercalados, frequentemente, com histórias paralelas através dos flashbacks (a partir de determinado momento também flashforwards) que expandem a história a determinados personagens de cada episódio. Os flashbacks mostram um pouco da vida de cada personagem antes do acidente, e isso ajuda a desvendar alguns mistérios no desenrolar da história. Os flashforwards mostram o futuro de alguns personagens, quando os mesmos deixarem a ilha. E os flash side-ways, até o último episódio da série, todos achavam que ele mostrava o que aconteceria com os personagens se eles nunca tivessem ido á ilha, mas é revelado que na verdade eles mostram um plano espiritual, em que os personagens criaram para se encontrarem um com o outro após a morte. Muitos episódios começaram, assim como o primeiro, com alguma pessoa abrindo seu olho. A partir da segunda temporada, há closes não só no começo, como também no meio do episódio. Já o último episódio de Lost , The End, é finalizado com o olho de Jack se fechando, encerrando a série. Alguns episódios terminam com uma reviravolta inesperada, repleta de suspense e tensão, revelada apenas segundos antes da imagem ser cortada e tudo ficar negro, assim aparecendo novamente o letreiro "Lost", mas agora mais nítido. Outros, os que incluem uma resolução para o enredo, terminam com uma cena final de reflexão que é acompanhado do corte para o letreiro. Música Lost apresenta música incidental composta por Michael Giacchino, cuja trilha sonora é principalmente orquestrada e incorpora vários temas recorrentes para eventos e personagens. A trilha é interpretada pela Hollywood Studio Symphony. No podcast oficial da série, Michael Giacchino revelou que ele conseguiu alguns sons para a trilha utilizando instrumentos incomuns, como pedaços suspensos da fuselagem do avião.Podcast oficial de Lost "Official Lost Podcast" (9 de janeiro de 2006). Em 21 de março de 2006, a gravadora Varèse Sarabande lançou a trilha sonora original da primeira temporada de Lost. O álbum incluía algumas versões completas dos temas mais populares da temporada e a música de abertura, que foi composta pelo criador do programa, J.J. Abrams. A Varèse Sarabande lançou a trilha sonora da segunda temporada em 3 de outubro de 2006.Varèse Sarabande, Upcoming Canções da cultura popular também são utilizadas ocasionalmente na série, já que a trilha principal é orquestrada. Quando tais canções são executadas, provêm geralmente de uma fonte diegética, ou seja, geralmente são geradas através da ação de uma personagem. Por exemplo, as várias canções executadas no reprodutor de CD portátil de Hurley na primeira temporada ou o uso do reprodutor de vinil — o que inclui "Make Your Own Kind of Music" de Cass Elliot na estréia da segunda temporada e "Downtown" de Petula Clark na estréia da terceira temporada. Em algumas transmissões internacionais, uma música alternativa é utilizada, como na transmissão japonesa da série, na qual a canção-tema da primeira temporada é "Here I Am" da banda Chemistry e a da segunda temporada é "Losin'" de Yuna Ito. Local das filmagens right|thumb|A doca vista em [[Live Together, Die Alone (Lost)|Live Together, Die Alone.]] Lost é filmada em película de 35 mm, com câmeras Panavision, na sua maior parte na ilha havaiana de Oahu. As cenas originais da ilha que aparecem no episódio piloto foram filmadas na praia de Mokulēʻia, próximo do noroeste da ilha. As cenas da praia que se seguiram foram tendo lugar em locais isolados na famosa Costa Norte. As cenas da caverna na primeira temporada foram gravadas num cenário montado dentro do antigo edifício de escritórios da Xerox, que foi abandonado em 1999, porque nele sete pessoas foram assassinadas. Várias áreas urbanas dentro e fora de Honolulu são usadas para representar outros locais à volta do mundo como Los Angeles, Coréia do Sul, Iraque e Austrália. Por exemplo, a cena do aeroporto de Sydney foi na realidade filmada no Centro de Convenções Havaiano, enquanto que um bunker da 2ª Guerra Mundial foi utilizado para representar as instalações da Guarda Republicana Iraquiana. Distribuição Online Em adição a tradicional transmissão terrestre e via satélite, Lost tem estado na vanguarda dos novos métodos de distribuição televisiva. Foi uma das primeiras séries disponíveis no catálogo da Apple iTunes Store para reprodução em iPods ou dentro do software iTunes. Desde Outubro de 2005, novos episódios, sem comerciais, foram disponibilizados para download no dia seguinte a terem ido ao ar pela ABC, somente para Americanos. Em Abril de 2006, a Disney anunciou que Lost estava disponível gratuitamente online no formato streaming, com publicidade, no site do ABC, como parte de uma experiência de dois meses de futuras estratégias de distribuição. O teste, que decorreu entre Maio e Junho de 2006, provocou uma agitação entre a rede de afiliadas que tinham medo de serem cortadas fora das receitas publicitárias. Os episódios em streaming de Lost direto do site da ABC estava disponíveis apenas para os telespectadores nos Estados Unidos, devido aos acordos internacionais de licenciamento. O Channel 4 do Reino Unido também permitiu o acesso online à série.Channel 4 Lost Episodes Online Channel 4 Ambas as partes do "piloto" estavam disponíveis para exibição gratuitamente, e outros episódios ao custo de £ 0,99 cada. Os episódios da segunda temporada eram disponibilizados duas semanas após a sua estréia no Channel 4, e expiravam após alguns meses. Devido aos acordos de licença, o serviço só está disponível no Reino Unido. O Channel 4 acertou com a Virgin Media a distribuição por Video sob Demanda (On Demand), permitindo que os telespectadores assistam a Primeira, Segunda e Terceira Temporadas em qualquer momento e em HD. 24 horas por dia de aluguel custa £ 0,99 por episódio. Eles também estão disponíveis na definição Standard como parte de uma assinatura com a TV Choice on Demand Service. Desde terceiro trimestre de 2006, a rede francesa TF1 tem permitido o acesso on-line a versão em Francês da Segunda Temporada; os episódios custam € 1,99. Cada episódio é disponibilizado online depois de ter sido transmitido pelo canal. Desde 6 de Agosto de 2007, a Virgin Media disponibilizou toda a Temporada 1 para exibição no serviço On Demand, avaliado para todas as subsidiárias da Virgin TV. Em 29 de Agosto de 2007, Lost tornou-se disponível para download na iTunes Stores no Reino Unido. Ao contrário do Channel 4, os episódios baixados não expiram. Em 21 de Setembro de 2007, a ABC anunciou que Lost estava agora disponível para download no serviço AOL Video juntamente com outros programas da rede. Desde Dezembro de 2007, a Virgin Media disponibilizou toda a Temporada 2 para exibição no serviço On Demand, avaliado para todas as subsidiárias da Virgin TV. A partir de Janeiro de 2008, os episódios das 3 temporadas estão disponíveis em HD por Streaming Video no site da ABC. Todos os episódios também estão disponíveis para download no serviço Xbox Live da Microsoft em ambos os formatos, padrão e HD. Desde Janeiro de 2008, as cinco primeiras temporadas estão sendo divulgadas no site do portal e a sexta temporada está sendo exibida semanalmente, com atraso de uma semana em relação à TV americana. Os Episódios ficam disponíveis por apenas uma semana. A visualização é feita online, e pode-se optar por dublado ou legendado.